We're Perfect
by PaulrissaRahany
Summary: Emma finally realizes the perfection in life through Will's imperfect ways. Carma.


**This is dedicated to all my Carma friends. Both on gleeforum and on Tumblr. **

**You can thank/blame Hailey for this being posted. I had honestly forgotten about it...**

* * *

"I can't handle this anymore."

He walked into my office obviously frustrated. I watched as he ran his fingers through his perfectly curled hair. It was obviously something important for him to be stressing so much.

Instead of coming out and asking what was wrong, I simply nodded my head. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say.

"I can't handle seeing you with Carl. I keep hanging on to some thread of hope that you still love me…and when we're alone I see you smile and I fall for you again. Then I see when Carl comes to pick you, and my heart breaks all over the place. I can't keep causing myself this pain."

I kept causing him pain? I had never given him any hope that we were getting back together. In fact, I made sure NOT to do just that. "I thought I made it clear that our relationship is strictly platonic."

"Strictly platonic?" I could see the panic in his eyes. "All I do is think of you. Every day I see him holding your hand…and I want to rip his arm off. You're mine, Emma."

I narrowed my eyes. I was no one's. I was myself. I owned my own self and my own body. "No one owns me, Will. I'm not a piece of property."

"You use to be. Anytime I needed help...there you were."

That's because I was naïve enough to believe that when I needed you that you would be there for me. I wanted to scream it out, but I know that it could only hurt the situation.

"So either, you choose me or Carl. If you choose Carl…I'll pick up my bags and leave. I'll somehow move on."

I wanted to roll my eyes, because even to me this sounded pathetic.

"But, Emma, if you choose me…I'll love you forever. I will never hurt you again, and we'll be happy. Just you and me."

I scoffed. "Happy? Will, I was happy dating you when you _married_. Before all the drama went down with Terri, I was willing to put aside my own morals to talk to you. I would have done _anything_ for you…there was once I time I thought you would do anything for me too."

"I still will."

"Are you serious? Will, you just came into my office and tried to make ME feel bad for trying to find happiness. You want me to choose between you and my boyfriend. I'm sorry Will, but it's obvious that I have already made my decision." I felt my temper boiling. "I tried my best to make you happy, Will. I've always tried to make you happy, even before you took over glee club. I'm done. I'm sick of being under-appreciated. I deserve more, and with Carl…I get that."

I decided that I would prove to him that all romantic feelings were over. "In fact, with him…I get love. Real love. What we have is a relationship of equals. He supports my OCD, but still tries to help me with it. He supports that I have faults…and I know that he definitely has a few of his own. And, Will…for once in my life…I'm okay with someone not being perfect. He is perfect because of his flaws. I love him for his flaws."

My heart stopped. Love. Love. Did I love Carl? Was it as simple as that?

I watched as Will's face crumbled before me, and it made me feel even worse than my rant in the teacher's lounge. "Will, one day you will find the girl that was meant for you…"

I could tell that he wanted to input something, but I didn't stop. "Unfortunately, I'm not that girl anymore. I love you, Will, but not the same way that you claim to love me. I love you as my first love, but more importantly, Will, I love you as my best friend."

"This isn't over." I saw the slightest of tears make it way down Will's perfect face. Standing up from my desk, I moved over to the empty chair beside of him.

"Yes, it is Will." I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he quickly stood up.

"I won't give up, Emma. I do love you. I always will…and…" He paused then swiftly walked out of my office.

I never expected for Will to barge in my office…and I never thought that seeing my ex-love would cause my love for Carl to become obvious, but it did.

Suddenly, my office phone rang loudly. I sent one last glance towards Will's retreating figure before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, gorgeous." Carl's voice was happy and upbeat, a complete opposite to Will's.

"Carl! Hey." His chuckle caused my knees to melt. "Did you need anything?"

"Do I need a reason to call my perfect girlfriend?" Good point.

"No! Of course not, babe." We had started calling each other nicknames around 2 months ago and while I never thought I would be called 'babe' and actually enjoy it…I found that I did. "Actually while I have you on the phone…I just want to tell you that you mean a lot to me."

That was awkward.

I heard Carl take a deep breath in. "Emma? I…"

"What I mean to say is…I probably shouldn't be telling you this over the phone. It's so not-romantic." I stumbled through my words. "I love you. I feel completely unprepared…and I know that it's not perfect, but I think it's perfect for us. We're perfect for each other. This really isn't coming out right."

"I wish I was at work with you."

"What?" He wishes he was with me? What?

"When you ramble, I usually reach over push back your bangs that are falling out and kiss you. Haven't you noticed?" Had I noticed? Of course not. "You're just so adorable when you ramble. The only thing that I think of when you do is kissing you. "

"Carl…"

"I love you too, Ems. Isn't that obvious?" I wanted to scream no! No! It's not obvious. "If you had to question if I love you then maybe I'm not doing my job right. Maybe you need a new boyfriend…."

"No! No! It's…it's perfect. We're perfect. Together."

* * *

**For some reason, I don't think I'll get as many reviews as I normally do... XD**


End file.
